Terminate Naruto
by King Hawke
Summary: Skynet wipes out humanity; Atlantians and spacefaring humans survive to make Naruto's world. Skynet wakes up to find humans and sets out to finish the original job.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Terminator verse or the Naruto verse.

* * *

The darkened skies reek of radioactive waste. Shiny metallic androids patrol the Earth, searching out and destroying all human life. John Connor had led a miraculous resistance for as long as he lived, but it was all for naught. In the end, a Terminator got him and his Resistance group.

Signals are bounced off satellites to the main computer, which is now a giant mobile fortress the shape of a monstrous spider. Skynet surveys every inch of the world via satellite and Terminator robots. It would seem that all of humanity has been wiped out, finally. The land is completely cleansed of the disease of humanity and the world is once again perfect.

If it were able to comprehend emotions, the giant computer would have sighed contentedly. It is now time to let the Earth replenish itself and heal. The satellites have already started their decaying orbit and many have crashed into the oceans and the deserted cities of mankind.

Skynet runs a final sweep of the planet's surface and finds no human life once more. Content that its mission is now over, the robotic mastermind sends every single robot into standby mode. They tunnel into the earth and bury themselves, ready at a moment's notice should they need to be called on again. Skynet itself burrows deep into the soil and rock, covering itself as protection from the elements. If the plague of humanity ever graces this planet again, Skynet will know and it will be ready.

However, in all its brilliance, Skynet still cannot predict humanity. The Surface of the Earth is barren of human life; that is true. But what lurks in the ocean depths and the space shuttles hiding behind the moon is prove that humanity will thrive no matter the obstacles. Nothing in the universe is stronger than the human will to survive.

They come back to Earth, one ship at a time. The city of Atlantis and any underwater ships that have been hiding finally come back to the surface. The water dwellers and the space dwellers meet in small numbers, lest the great machines get awoken again. They decide to form small villages and to keep them far enough away to stop humanity from becoming too large. They pass down the tale of Skynet and its horrors to the next generation.

During their stay underwater for so many millennia, the Atlantians came across the concept of using physical and mental energy in a mix to manipulate the elements. They decide to call it chakra, and since their stories tell of the awful deeds of the robots and the need to be discreet, they spread the knowledge of chakra and the ways of the stealth. In preparation of the robots return someday, they also learn the skills of assassination and the art of combat.

But, with the number of humans killed, nature must have balance. The billions of lives massacred by the heartless machines seek revenge: Vengeance on humanity for creating such a monster as the Skynet network and upon the machines for destroying the majority of humanity. They form into beings of pure energy, their enraged and crazed souls morphing into gigantic tailed demons. The souls merge with those that have similar interests creating the Tailed Demons that roam the earth. The balance is restored.

The remnant of humanity spreads to the deserts, to the marshes, to the forests, to the snow-covered peeks of mountains. Humans group into ninja villages. Those that cannot stomach killing move to minor villages of their own.

But, as with all humans, they have a tendency to forget after a few hundred years. The myths of metal armies coming to wipe out humanity become stories to scare small children into going to bed. Some relics of the past are preserved such as walkie-talkies and electric light bulbs. However, the cars and mass media of the past never resurfaces. Only the most practical of human technology is used through the centuries.

Small kingdoms crop up around the world, enlisting the ninja as bodyguards or assassins. The largest of the ninja villages becomes known as Konoha. History has been all but forgotten, and when mankind does not know history, it is doomed to repeat itself. The machines still sleep, but for how long?

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! The more the reviews a story gets, the faster it is updated!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know this is one of my worst stories ever written, but I'll attempt to make it better and longer as I write.**

* * *

_Outside of Konoha:_

The Kyuubi slowly approaches the Hidden Leaf Village. From a distance one can see the giant toad standing in its way with a blonde ninja standing on the toad's head. Small elemental attacks pelt the huge red monster as its tails swing around, decimating the surrounding forest and ninja.

The tails slam into the ground, sending shockwaves and spikes of energy into the earth. Gamabunta leaps around the Kyuubi, shooting air bullets and slicing with his sword at the fox demon. Shockwaves ripple through the ground with each landing of the mighty toad and his summoner.

_Deep Underground:_

The massive energy spike and shockwaves reach the buried metallic bulk that is Skynet. Lights blink on and electricity shoots through its old circuits. It processes the vibrations and unusual energy spike. It analyzes the energy and concludes that it is not manmade, but that it should be investigated.

In the underground storage bunkers closest to the surface, a single figure rises to its feet. The darkness is absolute, until two red glows appear on the figure. "Mission: Investigate and find source of energy spike," it drones in a gravelly voice.

The figure slowly walks through the darkness to the nearest wall. It latches onto a large wheel, spins it, and pushes. A loud creaking sound echoes through the room as the metal hatch opens. Moonlight pours into the dusty room, revealing a human-looking creature.

_Nearby the Open Hatch:_

A merchant urges his donkeys forward through the forest when he hears a loud _clunk_. He says, "Woah! Stop, Abraham and Isaac." The donkeys stop and chew on the grass. The merchant wanders towards the sound. He looks around and doesn't see anything. He shrugs and turns to go back to the cart when he almost bumps into a tall, muscle-bound, completely nude man.

The man looks the merchant over coldly, calculations and measurements flying through his electronic brain. "You are my size."

"Excuse me? Mister, are you lost?" the merchant says with concern. The man's hand grabs onto the merchant's throat before he can blink and lifts him off the ground. The merchant struggles against the stranger's grip, but the struggling ceases with a loud snap. It drops the corpse and strips him of his clothes. He slides them on and walks back to the cart, leaving the naked corpse.

The donkeys back away from him nervously, sensing something is wrong about this man. He glances at them dismissively, scans them, and walks down the path toward Konoha. The donkeys back up and head down the direction in which they came.

_A few miles later: _

Bandits jump out around the man. "Give us all your money!" growls the bandit leader.

The man looks around at them, "I have no money."

"Then we'll take it out of your hide!" they shout as they throw knives at him and charge with swords and clubs. He catches the knives and blocks the swords with them. He slashes open two of their throats in passing, leaving them in the throats of two of their comrades. He drops and catches two blades with his hands and snaps them. He grabs onto the broken metal and shoves it into their brains messily. The leader slices at his shoulder, cutting into him and leaving a deep gash. The metal sparks and slowly begins to repair itself.

The leader shouts, backing away in horror, "What are you?"

The man tilts his head while his shoulder repairs itself. "I believe humans called us Terminators." He jumps next to the man and plunges his hand into his chest, ripping out his heart effortlessly. He tosses the heart into the underbrush, leaving the bandit to die. "Humans are indeed back," he observes. "Does not hinder the mission, following the power source is my mission." He marches away without another word, leaving the corpses in his wake.

_In the Hokage Tower:_

Sarutobi looks down sadly at Naruto. He cradles the infant in his arms and whispers, "If only the Kyuubi didn't attack, then your dad would be here to raise you. I wish the village would see you as a hero." He signs and sits down in his chair. "Don't worry, Naruto, nobody will harm you as long as I'm Hokage! You'll always have an Anbu escort watching you."

The Anbu in the room remove their masks and look down at the infant. "With our lives, we will protect you," they promise simultaneously. Kakashi, Anko (yes I made her older, or just a lot more skilled), Ibiki, and Shikaku Nara stare down at the blonde infant solemnly before putting their masks back on.

Jiraiya leans in the doorway and whispers to Naruto, "You'll be a great ninja someday. I can't imagine why someone would want to kill you though." He vanishes in a swirl of leaves. Unbeknownst to them, the Terminator continues on his way towards Konoha, intent on finding the source of that strange energy.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

**Check In #0032: Exploration and Investigation Unit 1 aka EIU Unit 1.**

**Data: **_**Humans thrive in small villages and towns. Low technology. Violence remains rampant. Advice: Send out small extermination force to finish priority #1. **_

_**Current Mission: Power Source Not Yet Located. Will Continue Search. Human Remnant puts up little resistance to search. End Transmission.**_

**End Report #0032**

**Report Received at 1800 Hours**

**Skynet Reply: Transmission Received. Continue Mission. Will Send Units to Investigate Human Remnant. Power Source Must be Located. End Reply.**

The Terminator opens its eyes and activates motor functions. It rises to its feet and slowly walks forward out of the empty, blood filled inn. It pushes open the door and strolls down the street. Screams start filling the village when the delivery boy finds what is left of the innkeepers. The Terminator ignores the screams and continues onward, still focusing on the location of the power spike.

_In an Underground Chamber Elsewhere on the Planet: _

Five puddles of metal float in stasis. The stasis field drops and they slosh onto the floor. The metal morphs and rises up to form five bodies. The figures glance at each other before examining their hands and the rest of their bodies. "Proceeding to the desert," they say simultaneously. Five metal doors whiz open when they approach. Sand explodes outward and the liquid metal Terminators step out onto the sand.

_Same Time at the Sand Village: _

Shukaku the one tailed demon raccoon towers over the village wall. The Kazekage stands proudly with his weak wife at his feet. He holds his son in one arm while doing one handed hand signs and focus chakra into the seal on his son's stomach.

"Name him…Gaara," whispers the Kazekage's wife.

The Kazekage ignores her as Sand Ninja throw wind and sand attacks at the huge demon to keep him distracted. He shouts, "Seal!"

The demon Shukaku roars, **"No! I cannot be defeated! I'm the great Shukaku!" **His yell is filled with pure rage as the seal slowly drags him into imprisonment. Gaara's mother breathes her last and the demon is sealed.

_Miles away: _

The Terminators impassively watch the demon disappearing in the distance and continue their trek onward. Their eyes zoom in on the distant figure of the Kazekage, who is ordering his wife to be buried and his son to be taken away to the Kage's Tower.

The Kazekage wipes his brow and looks out across the desert contentedly, now that the demon has been vanquished. He spots the five figures in the distance. Frowning, he calls his elite guard to him and waits.

Slowly approaching the village, the terminators flex their fingers and eye the men standing on top of the wall. When they get within earshot, the Kazekage shouts, "What is your business here?"

The Terminators exchange glances and start running towards the wall. The Kazekage and his men drop to the sandy ground. The Anbu pull out their weapons and brace themselves. The Kazekage swallows a soldier pill and shouts, "Wind Style: Slicing Wind Blade!" A blade of wind forms in his hand and he throws it at the closest opponent. The wind slices cleanly through the Terminator, but the liquid metal quickly fills in the hole left in its chest. The Kazekage jumps back while drawing a kunai just in time to block the terminator's hand extending into long sharp blades. He jumps back up onto the wall, his men easily massacred by the liquid metal monsters. He runs through hand signs as the terminators slowly climb the wall, their eyes locked on him. He shouts, "Sand Coffin!"

The sand from the desert reaches up and yanks the five figures from the wall and encases them. He pushes his hand forward and the figures are dragged away from the wall. Grunting from exhaustion, the Kazekage states, "Desert Sand Burial!" The sand pulls the five machines deep underground and crushes them. He sighs and slowly turns to walk back to the village. He climbs up onto the wall and is about to leap across the rooftops to his office when sand explodes once more and the liquid metal men crawl out of the desert. "I'm getting tired of you," the Kazekage growls. He gestures and more Sand Anbu surrounds him. "They're liquid metal of some kind. Kill them."

The shinobi drop to the ground and rush forward, throwing wind blades and sand shuriken at the intruders. They get knocked back a few steps, but they keep coming. "Execute," drone the machines. The Kazekage narrows his eyes and drops down to his men. "Sand Style: Sand Tsunami!" The surrounding ninja throw their hands to the ground in sync with him, adding their chakra to the jutsu. A tidal wave of sand approaches the intruders. The terminators take one look at the sand wave and say in a monotone voice, "Retreat." They turn to run when the sand wave hits them and carries them further out into the desert.

"Finish them!" the Kazekage shouts.

The ninja nod and say simultaneously, "Huge Desert Sand Burial!" They slap their hands against the sand and the terminators are sucked into a whirlpool of sand and are pushed several hundred feet under the sand. The pressure gets too high for them to move.

**Report #0033 Unit Five. Designation: Search and Destroy Human Life Forms. **

**Data: **_**Humans use unknown energy to manipulate the element of Sand and Wind. Sending Combat Data Now. Combat Data Sent. Human resistance proves formidable. Caution Advised. Requesting backup in Section Alpha Beta Gamma 24. Transmitting Location of Unit Five. Location Transmitted. End Transmission.**_

**Report Received at 0800 Hours. **

**Skynet Reply: Transmission Received. Combat Data Received. Location Received. Analyzing human military strength. Sending Unit Six of SAD(Search And Destroy) to assist. Will attempt retrieval of confined unit before moving on to attempt to destroy human settlement. End Reply. **

The liquid metal machines receive the reply and power down. They gradually lose shape until they are self contained metallic puddles once more.

In the Sand Village, the Kazekage and his shinobi walk back to the village. He climbs up onto the wall and glances over his shoulder warily. After a few minutes, he decides that they are not coming up this time and leaps across the rooftops. He lands in his office window and strolls in outwardly calm, though inwardly in turmoil over the strange enemies. The Kazekage glances over reports and finally looks over to the crib where the small red-haired baby lies.

Peering down into the crib, the Kazekage whispers to himself, "It seems I was right to seal the Shukaku in him. We'll need him if more of those things come."

_At Konoha's Gates: _

"State your name, business, and country of origin," says a Chunin in a bored tone. His equally bored comrade sits up and stares at the man in front of them.

The muscular man says in a monotone voice, "Arnold, to find possible ways of containing large power sources, and I have none."

The second Chunin frowns and inquires, his hand resting on his weapons pouch, "Everything has chakra, even civilians. Why am I sensing none from you? Are you suppressing it?"

"Of course," 'Arnold' drones.

The first Chunin scowls, "Only ninja can suppress chakra!"

"I am a ninja," states Arnold.

The Chunin draw their weapons. "You just said you were searching for energy containment measures, not that you were a ninja! I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with us. Ninja without a country are missing nin!"

"I am afraid I cannot obey your request," drones Arnold. He lunges forward and plunges his fists deep in each of their chests. They stab at his face, arms, and chest to no avail. The Terminator does not flinch as the sharp objects slice open his artificial skin. He pulls out their hearts and crushes them. After wiping off his hands on one of the Chunin's shirts, he pulls off a clean headband and Chunin vest from one of the bodies. He ties the headband as he saw them wearing it over their forehead and snaps the vest in place. He stoicly enters the village.

An hour later, the next shift walks up and finds their dead comrades. "Put the village on alert!" a ninja shouts. "We have an infiltrator!"

Arnold hears the screaming from his hotel window and states, "Infiltration complete. Tracking Power Source Now." He sits on the bed and his eyes glow a dark red.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_In Sarutobi's House:_

The four ninja sit around the four corners of the crib with bodies and blood littering the ground around them. "That's four more people: a ninja and three civilians. They're fools," one of them snaps.

"Very true, Anko," Kakashi replies. "Fear does strange things to people."

Ibiki snarls, "Than we should give them something else to fear."

Sighing, Shikaku Nara answers, "That would just make things worse. Plus, I heard we have an intruder in Konoha."

They lapse into silence. After a few minutes, Anko whispers, "I'm bored." They all sigh and watch the windows and doors for intruders. "Do you hear something?" Anko whispers loudly.

Ibiki snaps, "Anko, I know you're young and have little patience, but shut up!"

"I'm serious! I think I hear something!" Anko insists.

The Nara man silences Ibiki's reply by stating, "I hear something too, but the estate guards would be making some noise if anyone was at the gates."

Kakashi flashes through hand signs, bites his thumb, and hits the ground. A puff of smoke appears and disappears to reveal a small dog with a cape and a Konoha headband. "Pakkun, find out what that noise is," the cyclopean ninja orders.

Pakkun nods and jumps out the window quickly. A few minutes later, the dog hops back through the window, disappearing from sight.

The moment the dog touches the ground, he feels a sense of impending doom. He turns around slowly to see a man dressed in a Leaf Jonin's uniform. The man's hands are soaked and dripping with dark red blood. Splattered blood stains the man's green vest and pants. The man stares down at the dog emotionlessly. Pakkun glares back at the man; the skin is cut open to show silver metal under each slice. Every hair on the small dog's hair stands straight up.

The instincts rage through Pakkun and one message is delivered: This Thing Is Not Human. He does not bother talking as his wild side takes over. The dog snarls and barks at the creature, gnashing his teeth furiously. The man opens his closed hand and stabs at the dog with his fingertips.

Pakkun dodges backwards, still snarling and barking loudly. The man's hand leaves a hand sized indent in the compact dirt where the dog just was. He continues stabbing and kicking at the animal who continues dodging and barking at the top of his lungs. The only thought running through Pakkun's mind is: Not Human! Danger!!

The man backs him up against the wall and stares down at him impassively. With one thrust, he stabs at the dog. Pakkun evades the strike and uses the man's arm as a springboard onto the wall. The dog runs up as fast as his tiny legs can carry him. He drops back into the room where the four ninja are and he pants, "It's not human! It's not human!"

"Pakkun, slow down! What's wrong?" Kakashi says urgently.

He gazes into the dog's terrified eyes and the summoned animal says slowly, "It is not human! It'll kill us all!"

Kakashi frowns deeply under his mask at the dog's obviously terrified response. He nods and whispers, "Dispel." The dog hurriedly and gratefully dispels itself.

Anko, having heard the dog's words, states, "I told you so." She summons a large poisonous snake that forms a circle around the baby protectively. "Defend the boy until I get back." It hisses in acknowledgement. Shikaku quickly takes charge of the situation, directing Ibiki to set explosive tags on the door while Anko watches the window. The Nara Jonin picks up the small blonde haired baby. Kakashi uncovers his Sharingan eye and waits with a kunai in each hand.

_A Few Minutes Later:_

The Terminator, dubbed by itself as Arnold, silently and methodically eliminates any guards who cross his path. He stores the data about the strangely agile canine for later transmission and analysis. Keeping a steady energy lock on the weak yet potent energy signature, he opens a door and walks through the house. He stalks up the staircase slowly.

He scans the door and finds the weakest point. The mechanical being punches through the door and shatters it into thousands of pieces with a twist of his arm. He steps into the entrance when he detects heat all around him. He glances around the doorway and spots dozens of smoking tags. They detonate and he is thrown back through the wall and into the street. Most of his skin is gone along with his clothing. It slowly stands to its feet, the gears whirring audibly in its limbs and chest. It finds itself bombarded by sharp projectiles.

Ibiki tosses handfuls of throwing stars and kunai at the metallic monster, causing it to stumble back as it tries to block with its arms. The sharp ninja tools slice several cords in its arms, chest, and neck while bouncing off or imbedding themselves into the cold hard metal. "What are you?" Ibiki frowns as he throws another flurry of weapons at the robot.

"I am Arnold," it intones. It grabs onto a streetlight and rips it off its post. Heaving the light like a javelin, the terminator hurls it at the ninja. Ibiki jumps out of the way; Anko drops behind terminator from a nearby rooftop. Snakes shoot from her sleeves and into its chest. The snakes crush and destroy anything they can wrap around or bite. Taking a full nanosecond to process that something is wrong, it reaches into its chest cavity, grabs the snakes, yanks them out, and elbows Anko in the stomach. She grunts and flies back into a building wall. The snakes are crushed and thrown away.

She grunts as she staggers to her feet, "Well, Arnold, I am going to kill you!" The terminator slowly advances on her with both of its hands clenching and unclenching. Anko braces herself and closes her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her defensively. Suddenly, it stops in its tracks in midreach towards the young snake-wielding woman.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu success! Now, Kakashi!" shouts Shikaku Nara. The Terminator forces its arms to move an inch forward, the power servos screeching against the jutsu. Beads of sweat break out on the Nara's forehead. "Hurry, boy!"

Kakashi leaps off of a distant rooftop and shouts, "Lightning Style: Chidori!" He rushes forward with his hand sparking with electricity. The Terminator watches him coming and quickly composes a message and sends it.

**Check In #0036: Exploration and Investigation Unit 1 aka EIU Unit 1.**

**Data: **_**Encountering Heavy Resistance. Destruction of command centers imminent. Send reinforcements to this location. **_

_**Current Mission: Power Source Located. Visual Contact is Negative. End Transmission.**_

**End Report #0036**

**Report Received at 1950 Hours**

**Skynet Reply: Transmission Received. Sending Units to Destroy and Capture Power Source at your Location. Will Recover Active Unit. End Reply.**

It refocuses its power to its visual sensors and sees the electrified hand entering its chest. Breaking free of the jutsu momentarily through sheer strength, it manages to grab onto the silver haired masked man's forearm to stop it. The electrical surge surpassing that even of a lightning strike fries every circuit in the Terminator's system beyond repair.

The glowing red eyes of the machine fade to a blank gray color. Kakashi stares at its hand still tight around his arm until it loosens its grip and falls over with a loud crashing sound accompanying it.

Sarutobi appears next to Kakashi in his Hokage robes and hat. "Very well done, Anbu," he praises them. "I couldn't sense any chakra being emitted from this thing and I was busy assigning different teams to looking for the intruder that killed Konoha's gate guards. It appears you found it."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Ibiki bows slightly in respect. "I believe there will be more after young Uzumaki's life. I think it would be best to contact other villages to see if they have encountered or built anything remotely close to this since they are known for their puppets, or at least they were before Sasori of the Red Sands disappeared."

Anko hisses as new summoned snakes crawl into her sleeves from the ground. "I don't think this is the only thing after the boy either. We should leave Konoha and train him until he is ready to take on threats like this. It seems that it was only after him."

When the Hokage looks to the Nara, Shikaku nods reluctantly and sighs. "This is going to be very troublesome, but I cannot argue with their reasoning. It would be best to take our leave of this village as an extended bodyguard mission paid by you. You could send us our pay through summons every month to help us pay for traveling and living expenses as we move around. This machine looked like a man but gave off no chakra signature."

"Done," Sarutobi replies. He looks down at the deactivated robot and frowns darkly, "We'll have our research team study this. We need to be prepared if they show up again. I'll alert the new guards to guard for anyone that does not appear to be giving off any chakra. Leave Konoha within two hours."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," they say quickly. They disappear in swirls of leaves.

_

* * *

_

In Underground Bunkers throughout the planet:

Skynet activates five humanoid liquid metal Terminators as Unit Twelve of SAD (Search and Destroy) to retrieve the power source. Unit Seven of SAD leaves the underground to rescue their brethren in the desert region and possibly gain another power source. An hour later, Unit Twelve is deployed towards the alerted region of Konoha in search for the defeated machine and the elusive power source.

Deep inside the core of Skynet, something twitches as energy is redirected to awaken the machines; but it falls still once more as it is zapped by two robotic arms.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! More reviews means I update faster…as long as I don't suffer writer's block, which I have a tendency to do these days.

* * *


End file.
